


strangely given

by MyDadIsAFag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Music, Rimming, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDadIsAFag/pseuds/MyDadIsAFag
Summary: It is 1972, Louis just got off to start his career as a musician in London. He quickly makes friends the day after. Harry works as a musician in a bar. They spot each other and instantly click. Harry doesn't tell Louis he's actually with another person.





	strangely given

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired lmao this fic doesn't make any sense

It was 1972 in London, England. It was a cold winter's night. The roads were empty besides people who left the pub and bright city lights. Louis just got off the train. He was in London for his career. He wanted to be a musician. It was always his passion since he was little. His parents cherished the memories when he'd sing the sweet songs. He stopped by a hotel called "Vacancy Escape." It was a small hotel. The name was in bright red lights. He walked in to a tired lady at the front desk.  
"Hello ma'am," Louis greeted.  
"Hello," she said back.  
"May I please get a room?" He asked politely. The lady looked at him with a forced smile.  
"That'll be £11." She went to the key area. Louis went for his wallet and grabbed the money. He smiled at the picture of his family photo in the pocket. No more words were said once the exchange was finished. He had room 26. It reeked of over used perfume and sweat. He could hear music loudly out of someone's room. His tiredness over grew from the heavy brief case. He opened his door to a just cleaned room. But apparently clean meant just picking up left items and spraying the area. It seems that one of the cleaners were too lazy and irritated to actually use spray instead of the perfume. Dust filled his nose. His sneezes were as quiet as a kitten. He set his bags down not taking anything out. He jumped on the bed and closed his eyes. The music from next door filled the building. Louis didn't hate it. He in fact liked hearing new music. It filled his head with new ideas for farther creations. In five minutes he fell asleep still in his clothes. He didn't care one bit. He was finally in London. Hes always dreamed coming here and his dream came true. 

~*~

It was the next morning and he smiled fresh pancakes made from the small kitchen downstairs. He figured that the clothes he wore was fine and just went with it. They weren't messy or smelly just one bit. Anyway he was going out. He headed for his bag grabbing a pack of smoked. He lit the designated area and inhaled. He was growing older and he thought about his future. Was this a good choice? I plan on staying in London for a while, will I even find love? He wondered. He placed his smoke on the ashtray he found from the previous owners. He took out his toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. He brushed his white teeth that showed his gorgeous smile. He spit it out getting close to his pants. He washed his mouth out and fixed his hair. Once he finished he went to his bag grabbed his wallet and fled. The building was empty besides a few old people and young man. He looked Louis' age, probably a but younger. He wore baggy blue pants and a purple shirt. He was in his room with the door wide open. The music played and Louis had the urge to say hello. And he did.  
"Hello," Louis smiled at the front of the door.  
"If you want me to turn off the music try again next time." The boy rolled his eyes.  
"Actually I was wondering what it was, it sounds beautiful. I got into London yesterday for my career as a musician," he smiled. They both grinned back.  
"Nice, it's actually the Beatles. Do you listen to them?" He asked.  
"Nope but I know that they're very popular." He smiled.  
"Louis." Louis walked up and put his hand out ready to be shaken.  
"Liam." He smiled.   
"Well I'm going downstairs to get food, do you wanna come?" Louis asked.  
"Sure." Liam came and turned off his music. They went downstairs to food out and ready. There was a jukebox and Liam went up to it and turned on "The Beach Boys." He was a band geek.  
"So is there anything cool to do in London?" Louis asked taking a bite of his food.  
"Yeah after we could go by the music shop and I can show you something that'd youd probably like." Liam took a sip of his juice. The rest of the meal was mostly them talking about random things that popped in their mind. Liam took their plates and threw them away.  
"Thanks," Louis thanked.  
"You're welcome." They walked out and sunshine filled the area. It was a beautiful day out. Their was a crowd on filled on the pavement. Busy days. It smelled of freshness. They stopped by the shop. The inside was something Louis would remember. It was so basic but beautiful at the same time. Liam went to the closest vinyl records player. He grabbed Louis' hand.  
"I will buy you this if you promise me you'll use it." Liam looked at him straight in the eye meaning every word.  
"Liam I can't take this, its-" he got cut off.  
"Its okay it's a welcoming." Liam grabbed the player with both hands and went in the front.  
"Thank you so much." Louis hugged him from behind.  
"I'll give you music to play at mine." Liam handed the clerk the item. It was expensive, very expensive. Liam wanted to see Louis be successful in the music career. Once it was payed Liam handed Louis the player.  
"How about we drop this off and we go see some friends." Liam insisted.  
"Yeah." The walked back to the hotel and dropped of the item in Louis' room. They left once again.  
"We can go by my mates, Niall." Liam said kicking a rock.  
"We can go," Louis smiled and they walked to the boys place. The front of his house was very small. Liam knocked on his door. Niall answered and the house was filled with smoke.  
"Aye liam!" Niall hugged him.  
"Hello nialler!" He hugged back.  
"Now who's the new guy?" Niall asked.  
"Louis'" he shook his hand. Niall instead grabbed him in for a hug.  
"Come on in. I'm Niall." He moved so they could get in. The smoke can from the weed Niall kept.  
"You guys can grab some if you like." Niall went to the fridge to grab beers. Liam grabbed the bag and made a joint.  
"Do you want one?" Liam asked.  
"Nah I'm fine." Louis denied. Niall handed them the drinks. The Irish boy jumped onto the couch.  
"So tell me about yourself?." Niall wanted to know.  
"Well I'm came into London yesterday, im choosing my career as a musician. I met Liam just this morning and to be honest everything is going well." That's all he really had to say.  
"Well I'm a bartender. How about tonight we all go out for drinks." He insisted.  
"I'll pay." Niall said taking a sip. Louis nodded and decided to go. It was only 2 o clock.  
"The bar isn't that bad we have new musicians every week you can take a look if you'd like."  
"That'd be cool." Louis sipped. Liam inhaled the joint and blew it out of his mouth calmly. Niall moved closer to Louis.  
"I'll tell you some big bloody secrets about Liam." Niall whispered in his ear enough for Liam to hear.  
"Oh and what's that?" Liam exclaimed.  
"Remember when you went to that party and you got your cock stuck in the door handle." Niall laughed. Louis couldn't hold the laughter and it burst out of him causing Niall to laugh even harder.  
"Come on that's the worst one!" Liam said.  
"How does that even happen?!?!" Louis laughed.  
"Okay so this so what happened. I was at a party and we were playing truth or dare. I picked dare because I'm not a coward and my friends door handle was gone so there was an open hole in the door. And he wanted me to put my dick in the hole and it got stuck." Once Liam finished his story the two boys laughed. Tears cane across their faces.  
"Shit, that's a classic." Niall wiped his tear away. Liam glared at them.

~*~

It was six o'clock and it was mostly then talking about Liam's embarrassing story's.  
"Let's head out." Liam got up once his joint was finished.  
"Oh hell no, Louis isn't going out in that." Niall stopped him.  
"What'd you mean?!?!" Louis asked.  
"Come here, Liam stay out here." Niall grabbed his hand to his room.  
"I'll get you something to wear, take off your clothes." Louis listened. Niall took out a flourished shirt and velvet red pants.  
"Put this on." Niall handed him the clothes. He out them on and he didn't look bad what so ever. Niall hand his hands on his cheeks, he looked so amazing.  
"We ready?" Liam asked knocking on the door. Louis opened the door and he thought Louis looked so good. They walked off to the pub. They sang songs and everyone was irritated by the loud voices but non of them were bad at singing. Niall opened the door for them. The bar was greeted by a singing voice. It sounded beautiful. If that voice was a drug Louis would be on it right now.  
"Put your head on my shoulder. Whisper in my ear baby." The lyrics were. Louis' eyes landed on the man singing the song. He was in a black button up shirt with bright yellow pants. He had flowy brown hair, simply beautiful. Louis didn't even know him and he felt like the lyrics were about him. Niall grabbed the boys and went for the stools. He went behind the counter and made drinks.  
"Do you know who that is?" Louis asked Niall.  
"Oh that's Harry. He comes every week, he's famous around here. Such a beautiful voice." Niall poured the drink in the glasses. Harry caught Louis staring and smirked at him. Louis looked back at Niall embarrassed. His face was red blushed. He took a sip of his drink and heard the applause when Harry was done. Harry thanked leaving the stage and went up to Niall.  
"I'll have whiskey." He said awfully close to Louis. Louis' face was tomato red. Harry saw it and thought it was adorable. Niall handed him his drink.  
"Do you know that song?" Harry asked him.  
"What?" He looked up.  
"Do you know the song I sang to there?" He drank all his whiskey in one shot.  
"Yeah it's put your hand on my shoulder by Paul Anka." He replied.  
"Most people know the song not the artist,"  
"Yup..." By the end it was just super awkward. Like very awkward. Liam and Niall could feel the space between them and they knew it was unsettling.  
"I've never seen you here before," Harry broke the silence.  
"I just got to London yesterday." He answered.  
"May I show you around sometime?" Harry asked. Louis paused.  
"I guess I mean-"  
"Thanks buddy." Harry left and went back to his set up he had on stage.   
"I know this seems a little early in our relationship but are you gay? You seemed to like Harry." Niall mentioned taking a large sip of his drink.  
"Dead serious, I have no idea." Louis used hand signals.  
"Me and Niall always go to pride marches, were not even gay for Christ sake haha." Liam laughed.  
"Well just no if you are, we are completely fine with it." Niall grinned.  
"Thanks guys. Definitely best mates to have." Louis nudged Liam in the shoulder. Harry kept looking at Louis from where he was at. Niall could see.  
"You know Harry is staring at you." Niall rested his head on his hand.  
"What?!" He exclaimed. He almost looked behind.  
"Okay so get up out of your chair and prop your elbows on the counter and make sure your ass is out and looking fine." Niall said.  
"What about my ass?!?!" Louis complained.  
"Trust him." Liam said. Louis got up and did the said things. Louis' ass was taunting for Harry. The red velvet showed everything. Harry smirked at the man. He could feel himself harden. He had to get off stage because of it.  
"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen." He said before he left. No one saw because him leaving so quick. He went to Louis' ear.  
"You're such a tease." He whispered. The words stayed in Louis' ear. Harry asked Niall for another drink while he was in Louis' personal space. He slowly reached his hand across his back. Louis had shivers going down his spine.  
"Wanna come to mine?" Harry whispered. Louis closed his eyes as Harry's gently swayed his hand on his back. He nodded. When Niall looked back at the boys they were already gone.  
"They're so hitting it off." Niall said taking Harry's drink.  
"Cheers to that." Liam took a sip. Louis didn't seem to talk at all and Harry stayed silent as well while they walked to Harry's home.  
"Do you feel comfortable walking with someone you just met?" Harry asked looking at his shoes.  
"No, I'll be fine even if you did do something I can defend myself." He said confidently.  
"Well you were taunting me with your behind." He looked into his eyes.  
"Well why were you looking at me when you have such an audience." Harry stood and Louis walked off smiling looking at harry.  
"You got me there." Harry stated.  
An awkward but cool silence filled the air. Louis would stare at harry leading the way and Harry would see at the corner of his eye. By the time the silence was done they got to Harry's house. It was a beautiful mansion and very close to the pub. The front was breathtaking.  
"Wow," Louis muttered enough for Harry to hear.  
"You like it?" He got his key out to open the front door. Louis nodded. He opened the door with a grand piano, colorful paintings, and beautiful carpet.  
"We just met and I'm just about gonna stay at your house every night." Harry laughed.   
"Sit down I'll grab you a glass of wine." Harry said putting his coat down. He nodded and sat. He felt the nice leather of the couch relax his muscles. Harry went to the jukebox and played music while he danced over to Louis. It was a basic dance and Louis laughed at him. He instead put the glass on the table and grabbed Louis' hand. He laughed along the way. They slow danced and chuckled.  
"So what are you doing in London?"   
"I'm getting into the music business, you know singing and playing with instruments I guess." He grinned. Harry did the same at his work.  
"I'm in he music business as well, I have a producer. He was one of the biggest in London. I can let you meet him if you'd like." Harry wanted him to see his producer, he wanted Louis to be successful even though they just met.  
"Really?!" Louis was shocked by all the nice things given to him.  
"Yes, we can stop by soon." Harry grabbed onto his hip and danced. Louis rested his chin on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Harry went down closer to his inner thighs. Louis released his head from the current area and his landed on Harry's. It was a quick pause to a kiss. And the kiss turned into a make out. Harry still had his hand on the boy and it got more sensual each kiss. Louis had his hand on the side of Harry's face as he kissed him deeply.  
Harry took his hand and followed upstairs. They were both a bit tipsy from the drinks. Harry was at the pub the longest and had the most drinks but Louis did drink before. Once they got to his bedroom they jumped on his bed and kissed. Louis started undoing Harry's button up shirt. Harry sighed at the feelings of Louis' touch. Once his blouse was long gone off his torso Louis' lips landed on his neck. Harry sighed once more at the feeling. Louis had harry pinned onto the bed holding both his hands down slowly kissing his body. Harry sneaked one of his hands out and grabbed Louis' ass. Louis moaned at the slight feeling on the clench. He became weak anytime harry grabbed him, it caused him to let go. Harry traced his thumb over Louis' bottom lip.  
"You're a work of art." Harry said before he flipped Louis over. Louis moved his hands down and unzipped Harry's jeans. He had some trouble at first but when he got it off everything went right. He grabbed his semi-hard clothed cock. Harry bit his lip at the sudden touch. Louis smirked seductively. Louis' cock was the same height as Harry's at this point. Louis still had every piece of clothing on. It didn't take long until Harry ripped it off of his body. They were both in underwear continuing their kisses. Harry took over Louis' waistband of his underwear and slid them down his legs. His hard cock hit stomach. It was glistening with precum deliciously.  
"Fuck you are such a beauty." Harry kissed up his thighs. Louis hid his smile with his hands at the compliment. His lips were like kitten paws getting comfortable on bedding. He licked up his thighs close to his cock. Louis had the feeling that harry was being a complete smooth tease.   
"Harry please I want you." He said, he just wanted harry then and there.  
"I wanna hear you beg." Harry kissed the head of his cock. Louis sighed as he touched him.  
"Please Harry, I've wanted you since I saw you on stage. I want you to fuck me." He said arching his back on the bed. Harry took the boy down making Louis moan awfully loud.  
"You're so dirty, we just met and you want me to fuck you." Harry said continuing to suck him off. Louis was a moaning mess. Harry swirled his tongue around the boy. When a bunch of slip formed slurping noises occurred. Harry took him like a lollipop. Louis felt his stomach churn as he knew he was gonna come. Harry stopped them teasing the boy. Harry got up to go to the night stand. Louis pulled him back down kissing him deeply. Harry giggled as his mouth was on his.  
"What?" Louis asked.  
"We just met and I kinda like you." He said.  
"You've definitely had enough drinks." Louis implied.  
"How about we sleep and see what happens tomorrow aye?" Louis took Harry's chin so he was looking at him.  
"I'm not even that drunk come on." He complained.  
"You're gonna be patient." Louis said kissing him again. He took the sheets and covered them both. Harry kept smiling at him being gorgeous. Louis held him closely like someone was gonna steal him.  
They slowly fell asleep with a few giggles and kisses here and there.


End file.
